The art has long recognized a need for holding a baby's bottle while that baby uses the bottle. Therefore, the art includes several devices that mount on a support, such as an infant's seat, or the like, and which have a means for holding the baby bottle in position for the infant to use the bottle. These devices are intended to free the baby's care provider to do other tasks while the baby takes its bottle.
While helpful, the devices heretofore known in the art still have several drawbacks and disadvantages. The principal drawback with the known devices is that they do not mount the bottle in an extremely secure manner while still permitting movement of the bottle separate from the elements which attach the bottle to the support. This drawback makes either the mounting too loose or the bottle difficult to move for the infant. Still further, the known devices do not provide as much freedom of movement of the baby bottle as may be required to fully meet the needs of the infant.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby bottle holder which can be securely, yet movably mounted on a support and which has sufficient freedom of movement to accommodate a baby's needs both as to positioning of the bottle and with respect to the ease of movement.